I'm Not A Liar I Just Don't Tell The Truth
by karilicious123
Summary: Tensions and Drama run high as Addison's 17-year-old sister, Ana pronounced ON-UH , comes for an urgent and unexpected visit.
1. Chapter 1: Hm

**I'm Not A Liar; I Just Don't Tell The Truth**

_A Private Practice FanFic_

**By: Karilicious123**

* * *

It had been a bright and sunny day at the Oceanside Wellness Center, just as any other day. Charlotte and Cooper were already at home watching their favorite movie on Lifetime; Violet and Pete were at home putting Lucas to bed; Naomi was away on a conference; Amelia was out getting some coffee after her long day of work; and Addison and Sam were closing up their offices and heading out the door to have a nice dinner together, when all of a sudden, the office phone rang.

**"Hm..Who would be calling this late? Doesn't everyone know we are closed?"** Addison asked Sam as she headed towards the phone to pick it up

**"Hello?"**

**Hello, may I please speak to Addison Montgomery; it's an emergency** the young, frantic voice on the other line said

**"This is Dr. Montgomery, may I please ask who is speaking?"**

**It's Ana! I'm sorry, I didn't know if I should call the office or if I should call your cell ph-**

Delighted to hear her baby sister's voice, yet worried as to the tone of it, Addison quickly interrupted, **"What's going on?"**

**Addison, would it be alright if I drove down to stay with you a few days? Please? Soon? Tomorrow?**

**"Of course you can!"**

**Thank you. I'll come down to the practice early.**

**"Can't wait to see you, Sweetie. Is everything okay?"**

But Ana had hung up before she could answer Addison's question.

**"Who was that?"** A puzzled Sam asked his girlfriend.

**"That was Ana. She wants to come tomorrow and stay with me a few days. She sounded like something was wrong."** Addison said with a concerned look on her face.

**"Well, I guess you'll find out tomorrow, right?"** Sam said.

**"Right."**

**"Come on, let's get out of here."** Sam said as he put his arm around the radiant, redhead and progressed out the door.

_Hm,_ thought Addison, _something isn't right._

* * *

The next morning, Ana showed up right as she said she would; 8 AM on the button. She trotted up the stairs of the wellness center eager to be with people she could trust in this difficult place in her life, but afraid to tell them about the demon she had been living with buried deep within her soul.

When she first entered, she was greeted by Cooper and Violet. They tried to give her warm hugs of welcomeness, but they were only coldly and reluctantly accepted. Ana loved Coop and Vi's sense of humor, but she just couldn't seem to laugh.

**"It's so good to see you both again, really.**" Ana said with a forced smile, **"Have you seen my sister?"**

**"Yes, Honey, she is right in her office." **Violet said with a smile back.

**"Thanks."** Ana said as she ran off.

**"Hm.."** Violet said to Cooper, **"I don't know what's up, but something definitely is."**

Coop just nodded his head in agreement.

Ana entered her sister's office to find Addison and Naomi shuffling through files. They stopped right away when they caught Ana's eye.

**"Ana!"** Naomi cried as she hugged her. Ana was like a sister to her as well.

**"Hey Babe!"** Addison cried as she hugged her baby sister.

**"Hey guys! How are you!"** Ana said, trying her hardest to seem like everything was alright.

**"Busy as usual, how about you?"**

**"Same."** Ana smirked.

**"Well, I wish I could take the day off to be with you, but work is just crazy today! You can have the key to my house if you want to go and rest?"** Addison suggested.

**"No, it's okay! I'd much rather hang around here with all of you guys!"** Ana said with a smile.

**"Well good, Honey. Naomi and I have a meeting with a client, so we will catch up later!"** Addison said as she and Naomi started walking out of the room. **"Good to have you around again, Ana."** Addison said as she kissed her sister.

Ana just smiled a small smile in return.

* * *

After Ana bathed in the glee of seeing her sister and all her friends again, she realized why she was here and suddenly was overcome with fear, anxiety, and sadness. _She needed a doctor, but who? _Not Addison. She couldn't know just yet. Not Naomi, for she would just tell Addison. _Charlotte. _Charlotte was the only other option. Ana then darted out of Addison's office on a hunt down for Charlotte King herself.

Ana wasn't paying much attention and accidently ran into Violet in the hallway.

**"Hey Ana, where are you off to in such a hurry?"** Violet smiled at her.

**"I need to find Charlotte. Do you know where she is right now?"** Ana urgently said.

**"No, I don't."** Violet frowned, **"Coop, do you know where Charlotte is?"** Violet hollered across the hall to him.

**"Hm..Don't know?"** Coop said as he walked over to the girls.

**"Don't you know where your lady is? Geez, what kind of fiance are you?"** Violet sarcastically retorted.

**"Puhh-lease, like you know where Pete is right now!"** Coop joked back.

**"Actually, I do! Pete is in th-"**

**"Look I really need to speak to Charlotte. Please, just tell me where she might be!"** Ana screamed, completely losing her patience.

Violet and Cooper were stunned at her behavior. **"She might be in her office between patients. Check there."**

**"Thanks."** Ana sheepishly said as she ran off to Charlotte's office.

* * *

Charlotte King was on the phone when Ana found her sitting at her desk, so she waited outside the door.

**"Alright, I will schedule you in right away and get back to you. Thank you and have a nice day." **Charlotte said as she hung up the phone. **"Jerk." **she mumbled to herself.

**"Uhm, Charlotte?"** Ana said as she entered the room and nervously cleared her throat.

**"Ana! What a pleasant surprise! When did you get here?" **Charlotte exclaimed getting up to hug the young girl.

**"Charlotte, I need your help."** Ana said, cutting right to the chase.

**"Sure, what's up?"**

_**"I need you to examine me. Now."**_


	2. Chapter 2: Really, I'm Fine

I'm Not A Liar, I Just Don't Tell The Truth

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 2: Someone Has a Bit of Explaining to Do

* * *

_"I'm sorry, what?"_ A very stunned Charlotte asked the young girl.

_"Please just don't ask questions, I just need you to examine me."_ Ana said shortly.

_"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but I can't just examine you until you tell me why and what I should be examining you for."_ Charlotte responded, rather annoyed.

_"I- uh..." _Ana thought hard. **Think of something quick** _"I feel like I might have an infection...there...and I just want to make sure I'm okay."_ ,lied Ana.

_"Uh... well...I guess I can examine you. Come with me."_ Charlotte said, leading Ana to a room at her hospital. Charlotte didn't believe Ana for a minute.

* * *

After a thorough examination, Charlotte found nothing out of the ordinary.

_"You are fine. I didn't see anything that isn't the way it is supposed to be."_ Charlotte said eying the young girl.

"Are you sure I'm okay?" Ana eagerly asked.

_"Well, as far as I'm concerned." _Charlotte started, then narrowing in on Ana, she finished, _"But if you told me exactly what this was about, then that might change things."_

_"I can't."_ Ana said with a cold shiver.

_"If it's something serious, then someone needs to know. Especially your sister."_

_"**NO.**"_ Ana firmly said, jumping up, _"you can't tell her that I came to see you like this!"_

_"Ana, is everything okay? Seriously. You can tell me if something isn't. I'm worried right now."_ Charlotte said with great concern.

_"I'm fine, Charlotte. But thank you."_ Ana sternly said as she got up to leave.

Just as she ran out of the office, she ran right into Violet...again.

_"Nice. You keep running into me Ana!" _Violet joked.

_"Sorry."_ Ana sheepishly said as she ran away.

_"What the hell was that about?"_ Violet asked as Charlotte came out of the room right behind Ana.

_"I don't even know. She told me not to tell anyone."_ Charlotte honestly said.

_"You have to tell Addison if it's something serious; she has the right to know."_

_"I know, but I don't even know what is going on! She didn't tell me anything. She asked me to examine her, but she didn't tell me what it was for. She lied and said she had an infection."_

_"How do you know it was a lie?"_ Violet inquired.

"**_Trust me psych, if you had seen the look on her face, you would have instantly known."_** Charlotte exhaled. _"I don't know what to do. I have a feeling I know what she is hiding, but I'm not sure."_

_"What do you think it is?"_

_"The way that Ana shook and shivered while I was examining her, I could safely assume that she had sex. Maybe she is pregnant? I didn't examine for that persay."_ Charlotte guessed.

_"Well, if she is pregnant, then Addison has to know."_ Violet said, _"We have to go talk to her right now."_

_"No, we can't tell Addison anything!"_ Charlotte said in a violently loud whisper.

_**"What aren't we telling Addison?"**_ A familiar voice said, peering from around the corner. **Addison's. Of course.**

_"Uh nothing."_ Violet quickly said.

_"Convincing. Now tell me the truth. What is it?" _Addison firmly said.

_"Why is Ana here?" _Violet came right out and asked.

_"Maybe she just wanted to visit her lovely sister? Is that a crime?"_ Addison retorted.

_"We are just concerned because something doesn't look right with Ana, that's all that this is about."_ Charlotte quickly interjected.

"I know my sister. She would tell me if something is wrong, so when she tells you that she is okay, trust her. She is okay." Addison angrily said as she walked away.

_"Oh god."_ Violet said under her breath as Addison walked away,_ "Well, then maybe she's right. We should just leave her alone."_

_"Okay."_ Charlotte said as she walked away. She wasn't going to leave Ana alone. Charlotte knew what this was about. She didn't tell Violet, but she knew. From recent personal experience,** she knew**.

* * *

Ana had made it back to the central offices of the wellness center and sat down and took a moment to breathe. She was okay. Nothing was wrong. Now if she could just erase the memory from her mind, everything would be okay. But no, she couldn't. Not yet. Not ever.

Tears silently started to fall from her face. Then they turned into violent sobs. Until someone walked in.

_"Hey, are you okay?"_ Amelia inquired nervously as she found the girl sobbing on the lobby couch.

_"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just stressed out right now." _Ana lied, trying to shoo away Amelia.

_"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_"No."_ Ana said silently. _"But thank you."_

Amelia took that as the exact 'please leave me alone' hint as it was, and left, meeting Charlotte in the hall right after.

_"Hey have you seen Ana?"_ Charlotte asked Amelia.

_"Yes. She is in that room crying right now. Don't know why, she wouldn't tell me."_ Amelia sighed as she left.

**Great**. Charlotte thought as she entered the room.

_"Don't walk away from me."_ Charlotte ordered as she shut the door behind her, enclosing herself and Ana in the room.

_"I just stubbed my toe and it hurt really bad."_ Ana lied.

_"Listen. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I just wanted to let you know that you can talk about whatever it is that is going on, with me. You can trust me."_

_"I appreciate that, but I am fine. Really, Charlotte. I'm fine." _Ana calmly said.

**_"Who did this to you?"_** Charlotte quietly asked.

_"What?"_ Ana said shocked.

_"Who violated you?"_

_"I don't know what you are talkin-" _Ana started as she abruptly stood up.

_"Ana. I know. I knew the minute I started examining you. I knew someone had hurt you. I knew all of this because it happened to me."_

_"**You don't know a single thing about me!**"_ Ana cried back at her.

_"No, I don't. But if you tell me, I might be able to help you."_ Charlotte said back, as calmly as possible.

**Ana just cried harder.**

**_"I know how hard it is. I know how it feels to walk around thinking he is behind you, following you wherever you go."_ **Charlotte said as she sat down next to Ana, who had sunken back down on the couch.

_"You don't know."_ Ana cried, _"I'm fine."_ She said as she turned to leave.

_"Not so fast."_ Addison said as she barricaded the door. **_"Someone has a little bit of explaining to do first."_**


	3. Chapter 3: Seriously

I'm Not A Liar, I Just Don't Tell The Truth

By: Karilicious123

Chapter 3: Seriously

* * *

_"Addison, it's not what it looks like, I promise!" _Ana cried at her big sister.

_"Oh no, this is exactly what it looks like; Charlotte stop harassing Ana and leave her alone! If she tells you she is fine, then she is fine!" _Addison angrily said as she grabbed her sister's arm and led her out of the room.

Charlotte didn't say anything. She couldn't. Not yet anyways. She simply gave Ana a look that said it all.

_"Don't cry, Sweetheart, I promise I'll get Charlotte to leave you alone."_ Addison said, calming her sister as she sat her on the couch in her office.

_"She didn't do anything wrong, don't worry about it."_ Ana sheepishly said.

_"Well, you just sit in here, and I'll go handle everything." _Addison said uneasily as she left her sister.

**_"Charlotte!"_** Addison yelled down the hallway.

_"Yes?"_ Charlotte angrily said.

_"I don't know what your deal is, but whatever you and Ana are talking about is upsetting her, and I would appreciate it if you didn't hurt my sister."_ Addison defensively said.

_"Addison, I haven't done anything. She came to me. Something is wrong with her."_ Charlotte sternly said.

_"What? If you are so set on this, then WHAT IS IT?"_ Addison angrily said back at her. She hated to see her sister upset.

_"You'll have to ask her." _Charlotte said as she walked back in her office and locked the door behind her.

_**Hm. What if she's right?**_ Addison thought. Only one way to find out.

Addison walked back to her sister in her office.

_"Hey are you okay now?"_ Addison asked.

_"Yes. Thank you."_ Ana said, forcing a smile to ensure her stability.

_"Hey, how about we get out of here and go back home and make dinner or something and just hang out. I don't have anything the rest of the day, and I feel like we haven't gotten a second to talk since you've gotten here!"_ Addison suggested with a forced smile back.

_"Sounds great." _Ana said as she got up to leave.

* * *

After Addison locked up, they went home and Addison made homemade pizza; her sister's favorite!

They were eating it on the couch in an awkward silence. Once in a while, they would exchange conversation, but not how it usually was between them. This upset Addison. Her and Ana had always talked about everything ever since Ana was little. Why was she shutting herself off all of a sudden. Damn. Addison thought. Charlotte was right.

_"Honey, can I ask you something?" _Addison asked her sister finally, breaking the silence.

_"Sure. Shoot."_ Ana responded.

_"You would tell me if something wasn't okay, wouldn't you?"_

**Ana said nothing.**

_"Because you know you can tell me anything."_ Addison added putting her hand on her sister's.

_"Addison, I know that, and I appreciate this, but I-"_ Ana stopped mid sentence and started sobbing.

_"Shh..."_ Addison said comforting her sister and drawing her closely to her.

_**"You don't understand. Ever since you left, it's been awful! I can't keep living in that house!" **_She sobbed.

_**"Why, Baby?"**_ Addison asked softly.

_**"It's Mom."**_ Ana cried, _"She drinks and she goes out and it's just me by myself all the time."_

_"We'll, talk to her about it. Maybe she'll change that?"_ Addison suggested, **although she knew how her mother was.**

_"No, you don't get it. When she comes home it's even worse because she brings Evan with her!"_ Ana cried even harder.

_"Who's Evan?"_

_"Mom's boyfriend. He is ten times worse than Mom ever has and ever will be and I just...he just...I can't be around him..."_

**_"Did Evan do something to hurt you?"_** Addison sternly asked.

Ana just cried. Addison then knew the answer to this.

_"Ana, you have to tell me what he did."_ Addison sternly asked again.

_"No, because then Mom will hate me because you'll tell her I told you and you'll yell at her and then I won't have anywhere to live!" _Ana cried as she got up.

_"Oh my god." _Addison said as a tear trickled down her face. **"He raped you, didn't he."**

Ana cried the hardest Addison had ever seen her cry. Even harder than the day that Addison moved out. This was bad.

**_"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that he was doing this to you?"_** Addison said, slightly hurt.

**Ana just cried. Addison stopped asking questions, she just listened.**

**But she knew that first thing tomorrow, something seriously had to be done about all of this. Seriously.**


	4. Chapter 4: Like The Birds

**I'm Not A Liar; I Just Don't Tell The Truth**

_A Private Practice FanFic_

**By: Karilicious123**

**

* * *

**After a Night of crying, crying and more crying, Ana had finally fallen asleep. It was 4 in the morning, and Ana had finally cried herself to sleep on the couch. Addison wrapped a blanket around her baby sister, kissed her forehead, and then stepped outside on the deck to make a phone call.

_Dr. King_ ,a groggy Charlotte answered her phone. Being a doctor, you learn that you can never just simply ignore a phone call.

_"Charlotte, it's Addison. I'm sorry to call you so late- well, early- but I had to call you and apologize. You were right about Ana, and I am sorry that I yelled at you when all you were trying to do was help out the most important person in my life."_ Addison said, holding back tears.

_Addison, please, don't worry about being sorry. I know it can be hard to take in all at once, hell, Cooper almost killed himself with worry when he found out about me, but the important thing is making sure that Ana is alright. Is she okay now?_

_"She has been crying all night, but she finally fell asleep. Charlotte I am freaking out and I don't know what to do!"_

_Right now, go to sleep. You need your rest because I am sure you are emotionally exhausted right now. You have been given something heavy to deal with and you need to let it soak in. Tomorrow we can talk to Violet and see what she suggests that we do._

_"Okay, thank you. Thank you so much."_ Addison gratefully said.

_It's what friends do. You or Ana can call me whenever you need me._

Addison felt slightly better as she hung up, but she couldn't rest easy. Her sister had been violated by their psycho mother and her boyfriend. How are you supposed to deal with this kind of situation? Especially with a fragile child. Her sister may be seventeen, but she looked like a baby now more than ever.

Addison tried to take Charlotte's advice and rest, but she just couldn't bring herself to let her mind surrender and relax. So she didn't.

* * *

Addison was awakened by a loud, blood curling scream; her sister was having a nightmare.

_"Ana, honey, wake up, you're okay."_ Addison said as she tried to lightly wake Ana up.

_"Addison, where am I?"_ Ana hyperventilated.

_"You are at my house. You are fine, I'm here; nothing is going to hurt you."_

_"Addison, what am I going to do? **I can't keep living like this!" **_Ana cried into big sister's arms.

_"We will figure this out. Come on, lets go into work and we'll talk to everyone and see what they think we should do."_

_"No. We can't tell everyone!"_ Ana protested.

_"That's fine; whatever you want. Is it okay if we talk to Charlotte? You know, **she understands what you are going through**."_ Addison easily said.

Ana said nothing.

_"Well, you get ready to go, and tell me when you have made a decision."_ Addison said as she hugged her sister and helped her stand up.

They both got ready, in silence, for a very challenging day.

* * *

They finally arrived at the practice. Addison told her sister to go wait in her office while she talked to Charlotte; alone at first.

_"Addison!"_ Charlotte jumped up as Addison walked into Dr. King's office. She ran and gave her a hug. _"Where is she? How is she doing?" _Charlotte asked immediately.

_"Ana is in my office right now. I don't know if she wants to talk about things right away, but I wanted to talk to you before we do anything with her. We need Violet too; she is a professional."_

_"Of course. Let's go find her. I don't think she has any appointments until later today. It's a slow day here today."_ Charlotte said as she immediately grabbed Addison and headed towards Violet's office.

* * *

_"Good morning, Ladies, how are you?" _Violet said as they ran in.

_"We're not okay, Vi, and we need your help."_ Addison said.

**_"It's Ana..."_** Charlotte said blankly.

_"Is everything okay?" _Violet asked with a loving tone of concern in her voice.

_"No. She officially revealed that she was raped and attacked by my mother's boyfriend, Evan. She also said that things have been awful ever since I left."_ Addison said, her voice trailing off into a guilty tone.

_"Oh god, I'm so sorry."_ Violet said standing up.

_"We're here because we don't know what to do. We know what we want to do; remove the testicles of that little fucker.." _Charlotte angrily said.

_"But, we need your professional stand point."_ Addison said, sharply cutting off Charlotte.

_"Well. Honestly, there is nothing that the two of you can do for Ana other than constantly reminding her how much you love her and that she can talk to you both if she needs to."_ Violet said with a heavy exhale, _**"When trauma happens, especially to a young child, they are broken for a while, and the only thing that can heal them is the knowledge that they are safe and that they are strong, which is something that one has to learn, develop, and grow on their own."**_

_"But I want to do something now!"_ Addison said sobbing.

_"It's okay, Addison."_

_"No it's not! My baby sister; the one who I am supposed to protect, was attacked at her house, and it's all my fault!"_ Addison waled.

_"How is this your fault? It is not your fault at all!"_

**_"YES IT IS. I LEFT."_**

_Everything was silent._

_"Addison-" _Violet finally said, breaking the thickened air, _"May I please talk to Ana?"_

_"If she wants you to, then please do. She is in my office"_

_"Okay." _Violet said as she stood up to leave._ "Addison?" _She said as she reached the door, **_"You are strong; both of you are,"_** she said eyeing Charlotte as well, **_"and there is nothing that you two cannot over come; don't forget that."_**

* * *

Violet finally reached Addison's office and found a young girl staring out the window.

Violet said nothing, but sat next to her.

After moments of silence, Ana finally spoke up.

**_"Do you ever just wish we could all live like the birds. We could find homes wherever we wanted to and when something got too hard to handle; we just flew away?"_**

Violet put her hand on Ana's hand and said in a soft, Violet-voice, _"Want to come to my office for a little bit?"_

Ana nodded softly as she stood up and followed Violet out, catching both her sister & Charlotte's sympathetic smiles on the way out.

_**Why can't I be like a bird?**_ She thought as she kept on walking.


	5. Chapter 5: You're With Me Now

I'm Not A Liar; I Just Don't Tell The Truth

by Karilicious123

Chapter 5: You're With Me Now

* * *

_"Wow."_ Violet muttered after Ana told her the story of her attack.

**Ana didn't say anything. She wasn't even crying; she was frozen.**

Violet waited a few moments in silence before she continued.

_"It is really hard for me to tell you what to do as a professional because you aren't just my patient; you are like my little sister to and I am just so sad that none of us could protect you from this."_

**_"Well one of us could...she just chose not to."_** Ana said coldly.

_"Are you talking about Addison?"_ Violet asked.

Ana said nothing.

_"Listen Ana, Addison did what she had to do; live her own life. You didn't expect her to stay at home forever did you? She is the most amazing doctor I know and she really e-"_

**_"Are you defending her?"_** Ana said angrily.

_"I am not defending anybody I am just trying to be a mediator here!"_ Violet yelled back. Immediately regretting her choice, she followed with, _"Ana, you have every right to be angry at a lot of people right now, but Addison is not one of them! She has been in tears ever since you got here and she feels like this is all her fault when you and I BOTH know that it is most certainly not!"_

Ana just sat back down next to Violet and cried again.

Violet, sympathetically holding Ana's hand, softly said, **_"We can work together through this. You are never alone, I promise."_**

They both continued to stay in that moment for a little while longer before Violet stepped out of the room to speak with Addison and Charlotte.

**_"Is she okay?"_** Addison jumped up.

_"No."_ Violet said sternly, _"Ana won't be okay for a very long time. We are all going to have to work together to get her on the right track to recovery."_

_"Well what do we do now? Where do we start?"_ Addison pressed.

_"Well, from a professional standpoint, right now we need to get Ana in the most safe and stable environment as we can. We need to transfer legal guardianship to you, move her down her, get her settled in, starting a new school, and that sort of thing. I also think she should see me at least twice a week because I don't want anything to happen to her."_ Violet said, looking down.

_"What do you mean 'you don't want anything to happen to her'?"_ Addison asked sharply.

_"Well...I have dealt with this sort of incident a lot and I know that a period of self loathing, accompanied usually by self harm quickly follow. I just want to keep an eye on her!"_ Violet said.

_"Fine. Please do, actually."_ Addison said, softening up. Then she crumbled again, _"I really need you guys. I can't do this without you. I can't raise her by myself! I can't even keep a stable relationship, let alone a stable home and life for a seventeen year old!"_

_"Addison. Stop."_ Charlotte sternly said, _**"We will help you and we will do whatever you need. This isn't just a work practice, we are a family as well. Ana is our family too. We aren't just going to let her slip through the cracks."**_

_"Thank you!"_ Addison said, composing herself again,

_"I should go get her." _She said as she walked into violets office to find her sister looking out the window.

_"Ana."_ Addison said, "Look at me." Addison said, commanding her attention.

_"Yes?"_ Ana weakly said.

_"You are going to be staying with Cooper and Charlotte for a few days because I have to go pay a visit to somebody."_ Addison said.

_"Who?"_ Ana asked.

**_"Our mother."_**

_"What? No Addison, you can't! She'll make me go back and I just can't!"_ Ana started crying again.

_"Hey, hey stop."_ Addison said putting her sister in her arms, **_"You aren't ever going back there again. I am doing something I should have done a long time ago; you are going to live with me."_**

_**"Really?"**_ Ana said with a small smile.

_"Yes, really!"_ Addison said with a smile back as she wiped a tear from Ana's face. _"Now, come on. Lets get you packed and to Charlotte's house!"_


	6. Chapter 6: Panic Time

I'm Not A Liar, I Just Don't Tell The Truth

-a Private Practice Fanfic by Karilicious123-

Chapter 6: Panic Time

* * *

The Montgomery sisters were back at Addison's house packing; both for very different reasons. Ana was going to spend some time at Charlotte's while Addison was packing for a little visit to their crazy mother's house.

Ana was sitting on her bed looking out the window as Addison softly knocked on the door._ "Hey there, you ready to go?"_

_"No."_ Ana said quietly.

_"Why not?"_ Addison quietly asked back.

_"Because."_ Ana said as she started choking on tears._ "Because I don't want you to leave me, I don't want to be alone, I don't want you to go visit mom, and I am scared that you aren't going to come back."_

_"Of course I'm going to come back! I live here!"_ Addison said trying to make light of the situation. _"Listen babe,"_ she started as she sat on the bed next to her sister, _" First off, I told you I am NEVER going to leave you. EVER. So you need to get those thoughts out of your head right now. Second, you won't be alone. I am only going to be gone a few days and Charlotte and Cooper will be RIGHT there and Violet and Amelia are just a phone call away."_

_"I know. But I want my sister."_ Ana said as she leaned on Addison's shoulder.

_"Awwwww."_ Addison said as she felt her sister's trust, _"Well, you have Amelia. She is basically like another sister."_ Addison laughed and then held her sister's hand, _"and I am just a phone call away and if it gets to be too much I will drop EVERYTHING and come right back!"_

_"Promise?"_ Ana said smiling a little smile through her tears.

_"You betcha."_ Addison said as she kissed her sister on the head. _"We are leaving in 15 minutes, okay?"_

_"Okay."_ Ana said, getting up to get ready.

_"That's my girl."_ Addison said as she smiled and left the room.

* * *

Just as the car pulled up to Charlotte's, Charlotte and Cooper came out to greet their friends.

Both Addison and Ana got out of the car too.

_"Ooh look Char, it's the Montgomery Girls."_ Cooper said with a laugh.

This made Ana smile a little as she hugged Addison goodbye and went into Cooper and Charlotte's place.

" _"I'll follow and show her where she will be staying." _Cooper said, _"Safe travels and don't worry about your sister, we will take great care of her!"_ and he kissed Addison goodbye and followed Ana into the house.

_"So do you have a plan?"_ Charlotte asked Addison.

_"Kind of. Just going to transfer custody of Ana and just do what's right, I guess."_ Addison said nervously.

_"Well, don't be scared and don't let your mother screw with you anymore than she already has."_ Charlotte said with a little laugh, _"and, you know, I think this is a great thing that you are doing with Ana. I really admire this and I promise I will watch over her like she was my own sister when you are gone."_ Charlotte said with a smile.

_"Thank you so much Charlotte. Please, make sure she doesn't get too upset. And listen for her at night- she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and crying and she usually comes in my room until she feels better, but she might be too afraid to come to you, so you might want to come to her and pro-"_

_"Addison! Relax. Everything's gonna be just fine!"_ Charlotte said as she hugged her friend goodbye.

_"Alright, I trust you. Just promise you will call if something goes wrong?"_

_"Yes ma'am I will."_

_"Okay, goodbye! Thanks again!"_ Addison said as she got in the car.

_"Don't mention it!"_ Charlotte said back as she waved goodbye and went into the house to join Cooper and Ana.

As she walked in, she found Cooper sitting in the living room and Ana in her room with the door shut.

_"Coop- what happened? I leave you two alone for 5 minute and you have already scared the poor girl off!"_

_"Funny Charlotte."_ Cooper snapped back. _"I showed her where her room was and she said she was just going to go take a nap."_

_"Well, let me just go check on her."_ Charlotte said as she went and knocked on Ana's door and then proceeded to enter, of course, without a response, where she found Ana staring out the window.

_"Hey Darlin'"_ Charlotte said.

_"Hey."_ Ana said, rather quietly (even quieter than usual).

_"Wanna go grab some dinner on the pier tonight? You, me and Coop? Should be a night evening out!"_

_"No, that's okay. But you guys can go."_ Ana said without breaking eye contact with the window.

_"Nah, we won't leave you. I just thought it might be nice to get out for awhile."_

_"Out with all the trouble? The danger? No thank you."_ Ana softly said.

_"Hey,"_ Charlotte said as she sat down next to Ana._ "Look, nothing is going to happen to you while I'm around. I promise. Okay? NOTHING." _

_"You see, everyone says that. Addison said that and here...we are..."_ Ana said with a rather snarling tone.

_"Ana...I don't know what to say to that."_ Charlotte said, rather surprised with Ana's hostility.

**_"No one does. You all think you do, but you have NO idea."_** Ana said as she stood up and started yelling at Charlotte.

_"Hey!"_ Charlotte yelled back, _"I think I know **EXACTLY** what you are talking about."_

_"NO YOU DON'T CHARLOTTE! JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE ATTACKED DOESN'T MEAN YOU UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS BECAUSE YOU DON'T AND I AM SICK OF EVERYONE SAYING THEY GET IT. NONE OF YOU DO SO ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." _

_"Woah.."_ Charlotte said sharply, **_"Sweetie, I know you are going through a tremendously hard time right now. I know you have a lot of questions and you can't find the answers to any of them, but you have NO right to disrespect me and any of us. You can be angry at a LOT of things right now, but you cannot be angry at me, at your sister, at ANY of us and I WILL NOT have you yell at me in my own house."_**

_"Fine!"_ Ana snapped, _"Then I'll just leave."_ She said as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room and out the front door.

_"ANA!"_ Charlotte yelled as she ran out the front door after her.

_"Wait!"_ Cooper piped up to Charlotte as he pulled her inside.

_"What Cooper, she is LEAVING. She can't just leave!"_ Charlotte shouted at Cooper.

_"Charlotte, I know you care about her, but Ana is really confused right now. A lot of things are changing in her life and I don't think she can deal with all of it right now on TOP of the trauma she has faced. Just let her go an-"_

_"Cooper, I can't just let her wander the streets!"_

_"Charlotte! Just let her go out and cool down. We don't live in Washington Heights in New York or anything; she will be FINE. She will come back when she is ready. Trust me." _

_"Fine."_ Charlotte said backing off a little bit.

* * *

**12 hours passed. It was now 3 AM. No Ana. **

**Now, it's officially panic time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Unknown

I'm Not A Liar, I Just Don't Tell The Truth.

-A Private Practice FanFic by Karilicious 123-

Chapter 7: Unknown

* * *

**LAST NIGHT, ON ADDISON'S TRIP:**

Addison had already checked into the hotel she would be staying at for the next few days and now it was time. No more avoiding the situation; she was going to confront her mother.

She drove over to her mother's house and knocked on the door.

_"Addison-"_ Busy said as her face had gone completely white with shock.

_"Hi. Can I please come in? It's about Ana and it is very important."_ Addison said, wasting no time.

_"It depends. Have you brought the little scoundrel back? You know she ran away, right?"_ Busy said, with a shot of pure venom in her voice.

_"Yes, mom, of course I know. She ran away to ME."_ Addison snarled as she entered her mother's house.

_"Well thank you for bothering to call me."_ Busy scoffed.

_"I'm here, aren't I?"_ Addison said sarcastically. _"Look, I don't want to stay long. But I am here to transfer guardianship of Ana from you to me."_

_"What? Why the hell would you ever want to do that?"_ Busy laughed.

_"Because she is my sister and I am very concerned for her well-being living here. She needs to go somewhere where she can be taken care of and that is CERTAINLY not here."_ Addison sternly said.

_"Do you realize what you are doing? You are taking a child away from a mother!"_ Busy yelled at her.

_"Oh come on, Busy, you are NOT a mother. AT ALL."_ Addison yelled back.

_"Well, I DON'T WANT TO BE."_

_"Well, then WHAT is the problem with me taking ANA?"_

Busy was silent for a moment.

_"I think you should leave."_ She finally said.

_"No, Busy, we have to talk about this. I'm not leaving until I get custody of Ana."_

**_"Then I'll see you in court."_** Busy said as she led Addison to the door.

_"UN-BE-LIEVABLE."_ Addison angrily laughed as Busy slammed the door in her face.

_Shit._ Addison thought as she got in the car and drove back to her hotel.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME back at Cooper and Charlottes**

(It is now the next morning)

Charlotte and Cooper had been up all night waiting, but no Ana.

_"Cooper, what are we going to do. Ana is GONE."_ Charlotte finally said.

_"Call Addison."_ Cooper quietly said.

_"Cooper, we can't call Addison and tell her we lost her sister. She is probably dealing with HELL back at home and we can't distract her."_

_"Well then you suggest something."_ Cooper snapped back.

_"Cooper, this is serious, you shouldn't be so sarcastic right now."_ Charlotte yelled at him.

_"Yeah, well YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE YELLED AT HER."_ Cooper said as he went into their bedroom and slammed the door.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and did what she thought was best- to call Amelia, Ana's other sister.

_Dr. Shepherd Amelia_ answered the phone.

_"Amelia, it's Charlotte. Ana's missing, she got mad at me and left last night and she hasn't come out."_ Charlotte said immediately.

_Shit._ Amelia said back, _Well, what are you going to do? What should I do?_

_"I have NO idea! That's why I called you! I thought you might know her a little better than me. Do you know where she might be?"_

_No. But I have a few ideas. You stay there in case she comes back, I am going to pick up Pete and Violet and they are going to help me. Don't worry, we'll find her._ Amelia assured Charlotte as she hung up the phone, grabbed her keys, and headed out to look for Ana.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, on ADDISON'S TRIP.**

Addison had been on the phone with her lawyers trying to start a court case against Busy to get custody of her sister.

_"Yes, I understand"_ Addison said to her lawyer on the phone.

_We can get this no problem, but Ana has to be here to testify against her mother._

_"Are you sure?" _Addison said uneasily,_ "She has been through so much and I would prefer to keep her out of this."_

_No can do. The lawyer said. Because she is over the age of 16, SHE has to be the one to claim that her mother is unfit and that she would rather stay with you._

_"Shit. Okay, well book us the case and I will call one of my friends and have them drive Ana up here. We are going to settle this, this week."_ Addison firmly said.

_Alright Ms. Montgomery, we will be in touch. _He said as he hung up.

_Shit._ Addison thought.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, back in Amelia's Car:**

Amelia had picked up Violet and Pete had picked up Sam and they had split up looking for Ana. Amelia had told the gang all of Ana's favorite spots and they had begun the search party.

_"Amelia, I didn't want to say this in front of Charlotte or anyone else, but through my eyes as a psychologist, I am really concerned about Ana right now."_ Violet turned and said to Amelia.

_"We are all concerned, Violet, she is MISSING."_ Amelia shot back. Then after a moment of silence, proceeded with, _"I know what you mean. I am too."_

_"I don't want to have to call Addison, but she needs to know. I think Ana is seriously depressed and may have suicidal tendencies."_ Violet said quietly.

_"If we don't find her by the end of tonight, we will call Addison."_ Amelia said, _"I get so worried about that kid. Especially now."_

Just then, a call appeared on Amelia's phone. **UNKNOWN.**

_"I'm driving, answer it, it could be Ana."_ Amelia said as she tossed her phone to Violet.

_"Hello?"_ Violet answered.

_Is this Amelia Shepherd?_

_"No, this is her friend Violet. Amelia is right next to me driving right now. Can I help you?"_

_Yes, I am with an Ana Montgomery. This was the first number I found in her phone; I didn't know who to call._

_"Yes, that is Amelia's sister. She went missing, is she alright?"_ Violet said, perking up.

_I am at the train station down in the city. Ana showed up and was very upset. She tried to jump in front of the tracks. I managed to stop her but she is freaking out right now and I needed someone to come get here. Can you get down here? Now?_

_"Yes, we are on our way. Please stay with her and make sure she doesn't go anywhere."_ Violet said as she hung up.

_"Who the hell was that?"_ Amelia demanded.

_"Some man calling from the train station in town; he said he saved Ana from jumping in front of a train and that we need to come down right now."_ Violet said.

_"Oh my god. Call Charlotte right now and tell her and then call the boys."_

* * *

They arrived at the train station and parked the car and started to run in. Violet turned to Amelia before they entered.

_"Amelia, we don't want to bombard Ana right now. Maybe I should just go in alone; just because I'm a psychologist. I've done this plenty of times before."_ Violet said sternly.

_"That's fine, just hurry. I'll wait out here."_ Amelia said, somewhat hurt.

Violet entered and found the commotion that was occurring around Track 5. After pushing her way through the crowd of people and police men, Violet found Ana hidden behind a soda machine.

_"Hi, are you Amelia?"_ The man who called them asked as he spotted Violet.

_"No, I'm her friend Violet. We spoke on the phone. Thank you so much, sir. You have no idea how scared we all were."_

_"Of course. I have a daughter about her age, so I understand. Is there anything I can do?"_

_"Please clear the crowd of people. If any authority figure asks, tell them I am a licensed psychologist and I need to handle this on my own for the sake of this young girl. Can you do that?"_

_"I can try."_

_"Thank you."_ Violet said as he went off.

Then Violet peered around the soda machine and tried to look at Ana.

_"Ana, it's Violet. Can you please come out so we can talk?"_

_"No. Go away."_ Ana said crying.

_"Amelia is outside, do you want to go see her?"_

Ana nodded and stood up and had Violet lead her outside.

* * *

As soon as Amelia saw Ana she ran and hugged her and started crying.

_"Thank God! Honey, don't ever do that again you scared us so much."_ Amelia said as she hugged Ana.

_"I'm so sorry."_ Ana said crying into Amelia's chest.

Amelia didn't know what to say, she just let Ana cry. She also let herself cry. And she let Violet cry for the life that was almost lost.


End file.
